


Something to Match

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Someone helps you decide what dress to buy for your sister’s wedding, and you get a date to go with your dress.





	Something to Match

You slipped on the dress, thanking God for the freedom to do what you wanted.  It was your sister’s second wedding, so she didn’t have anyone standing beside her but you this time.

The whole bridesmaid drama from the first wedding was too much for both of you to relive.  Long story short, the rest of the bridesmaids didn’t know that you swung both ways until they caught you making out with the very female bartender the night of the bachelorette party…and they pitched a fit about the dressing room situation before the wedding.

You brushed it off as best you could, concentrating on making the day special for your sister and insisting to her that it was all okay, but it still stung.

This wedding was going to be her last (she insisted) and much smaller than the first, seeing as you were the only bridesmaid.  And lucky for you, she was letting you pick your own dress.  She hadn’t even given you a color palate, so you could truly choose something you liked.  You finally had a day off to go to the mall, making your way from store to store to find the perfect dress for her semi-formal wedding.

You zipped yourself up, frowning at the horrible lighting in the dressing room.  Sighing, you opened the door, stepping out to the runway between the rooms where the natural light from the huge windows could give you a better idea of whether you liked the dress or not.  

After slipping on a pair of heels similar to the ones you would be wearing (not too tall, not to pinchy), you strutted around a bit, looking at yourself from all angles.  The dress was nice, you could admit, but you just weren’t sure…

“That dress looks too good for you to not buy,” you heard a voice say behind you, and you turned to see a red headed woman standing there watching you.  You blushed.  She was cute, like really cute.  “Let me buy it for you, ‘cause damn girl.”

You scoffed out a laugh, hoping to God that she was flirting and not just saying stuff that girls say to each other for support.  You took a few steps toward her with what you hoped was a sexy sway in your hips, her words giving you a bit of confidence.

“I’ll buy it myself, if you promise to be my date when I wear it.”  Damn, that was smooth, you thought to yourself.  You gave her as flirty of a smile as you could muster, trying to make your offer as clear as possible.

She grinned, sticking out her hand.  “I would be honored to be by your side in that dress, or out of it for that matter.  I’m Charlie.”

You took her hand in yours, shaking it.  Her hand fit was quite soft and fit perfectly in yours, you noted.  “I’m Y/N.  And it’s for my sister’s second wedding, shall we find you something to match?”

Shopping for dresses had never been so much fun.


End file.
